


A Caring Light

by IceShadow92



Series: Rebellion to Conquest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShadow92/pseuds/IceShadow92
Summary: After the army of goblins attacked Lumiose, Serena finds herself awakening in the middle of a forest.  Standing before her is the mysterious witch Atsuko, and this is the beginning of their journey in Kalos as they try to survive the aftermath of the invasion...





	A Caring Light

She was clear of Lumiose at last, having managed to find the petrified statue of the girl who had lay with a grief-stricken expression, while her friend Stani led an assault against Varnok and his army of goblins and Pukwudgies. Atsuko had been asked to retrieve her and recover any memories relating to the goblin attack on this place, and on a boy called Ash Ketchum. She was told that he was key to stopping this war which had ravaged the land, and saving all of humankind. After finding a quiet area in a nearby forest, Atsuko cast the usual protection spells to keep out of sight from the goblins and other potential enemies, and tapped the statue on the navel with the Light Branch. Colour returned to the statue, and the girl named Serena began to stir woozily.

A quick glance told Atsuko that the girl was quite pretty; her honey-blonde hair was a short mane that didn't quite reach her shoulders, and she wore a light pink dress with a red vest draped over it. She also noticed a black tank top underneath the dress, with a white collar and a blue ribbon (which looked like it had been rubbed a lot). The girl looked roughly Atsuko's own age, and the half-anguish and half-disbelief from being separated by Ash Ketchum still held a tinge over her mostly dazed expression. Now the time had come for the next phase...

Although Atsuko had used Legilimency before on her missions, she could never get used to it. And as she cast the spell to put the girl in a deep sleep before entering her mind, she couldn't help but feel like an unwanted intruder. This wasn't like a Pensieve where she would just deposit extracted memories and view them like some video; she actually felt what Serena was feeling. These memories weren't hers, the experiences were different to what she felt in her life.

As the memories zoomed across, Atsuko felt the girl's fear and despair, the gratitude she felt towards the boy she would later fall in love with, the renewed courage he gave her through support, the feelings of security and happiness as she travelled with her friends. The liberation of finally finding a goal. The satisfaction of achieving that dream.

And Atsuko recalled the advice and supporting words she had from her own friends, which echoed as the memories blurred.

They were now on a beach, and Serena was having her first date, her Sylveon by their side with its feelers gently wrapped around the couple. Atsuko saw herself too, in this memory, and watched over the two. Sylveon's ears were perked up as it looked at her in the memory, but the couple had eyes only for each other, wearing tender expressions under the moonlight. They were blissfully unaware that she was there, watching over them. She couldn't help but pine for her own true love, who had suffered so much...

But then she found a memory shrouded in fog; something was missing. The date on the beach was their first one together, and there was a third according to what Serena had recalled in her dreams. What could have happened on the second date? Atsuko doubted that Serena was an Occlumens as she had never known a Pokemon Trainer to possess magic; perhaps the couple ran into someone who cast a Memory Charm? And what happened with this Ash boy that she was dating? But before she could think of anything else, with a whoosh like wind, Atsuko was forced out of Serena's mind and landed with a thud before the roots of a tree a few feet away.

Serena was beginning to stir again; there was no time to lose. Atsuko picked up the Light Branch again, which was still shining its rainbow hue, and murmured, "Legilimens!"

And now, with another gale and whirling of colours and fragmented thoughts, she was in the cafe where she had been merely yesterday, watching over the couple and looking out for news. Hearing from her master about Corx, a goblin army amassing and preparing to attack left her quite nervous, and the peppermint tea helped calm her. Seeing Ash and Serena feeding each other their cakes made her smile behind her paper; it reminded her of a happier past before all those terrible things happened.

Atsuko watched herself check the pocket watch given to her by her master; his Protean Charm had activated, calling her back. She loved the service the staff in this cute little coffee shop gave her, and the tea was great too; they deserved a big tip. She stood by the couple as she saw herself walk out of the shop, getting her next briefing. When they finished, he was about to buy her a balloon.

Then it happened. Just as Ash and Serena were about to leave themselves, Varnok came with his army of goblins and Pukwudgies, and attacked. Atsuko watched it all happen from here, in Serena's mind, as a great smoke shroud came forth and the crunches of metal boots came from within, giving way to the hordes with swords, crossbows, and the magical harnesses her master warned her about. The harnesses Varnok was using to turn the Trainers' Pokemon against them. She recognised the spells they used; the curses, the Transfiguration spells to gain an edge, the potions, the Pukwudgies' poison. The Trainers didn't stand a chance.

Then she saw a Dusknoir come and take Ash away in the middle of the conflict, and she felt Serena's anguish and disbelief. Tears were beginning to well up in the girl's eyes, when the sound of a howling wind and a colossal beam of red light crashed onto the entire city, blinding everything...

And with that, the memories stopped, and Atsuko smelled the forest where they stood now, away from Lumiose where smoke was still rising above the canopies here. Serena spotted her; she was supposed to Disapparate, and she could have used a Memory Charm to remove her tracks, but instead she decided to stay with the girl. The guilt crept over her as the two gazed at each other; she wished she had been there to help her and Ash Ketchum sooner, she wished she could have done something about the goblins. She couldn't stand knowing that she would have left Serena in this state, and wanted to help.

So it was decided. Atsuko was going to disobey her master this time.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Serena was captivated by this sight; for a moment she thought it was a very convincing performance whose theme was angelic. The woman holding the staff whose light enveloped her had a beautiful young face with kindly, welcoming features and eyes that twinkled in the blue flames crackling between them, and the colours radiating forth from the branch she held. Her hair was styled in a similar way to Dawn's, but it was slightly wavier and a deep purple; oddly inviting. Her kimono had patterns of vines with blossoms on them; these patterns seemed to reflect the staff's light. Serena looked around for a Pokemon this lady must have had with her for this performance...

But where was it? Serena couldn't see any Pokemon anywhere nearby...

And that wasn't the only question that rose to her mind, foggy as it was. More came over and jabbed at her as she peered around the lady and the clearing surrounded by trees; were they still in Lumiose? If not, how did she end up wherever she was? Who was this woman? What happened to Ash? Were Clemont and Bonnie OK? What about her mum? Then she looked over to the direction of Lumiose, where smoke rose up from behind the tree lines. Her entire body quivered as she gripped her skirt, guilt and despair rising up like vomit. Her breathing came in shallow rakes. It was her fault, she should have protected him, she should have checked up on her family and friends more, and she had just lost -

Then the woman leaned down and put a hand on Serena's shoulder, as the light from the branch she held slowly began to fade. Her kind face wore a concerned expression with a hint of uncertainty and guilt, almost the same feelings Serena had now. Then she brushed her rich indigo hair out of her face, and said gently, "You must have a lot of questions. Let me set up camp here and make you a cup of tea, then you can ask whatever you please."

The lady produced a bag from which a huge cloth came out. Serena stared at it, stunned, as the cloth swept across the ground with the whine fabric made when something ran so quickly across it, under their feet and the blue fire, before the ends ascended and met to form a canopy above them. When the tent was made, the woman pointed the branch at the flames which extinguished themselves, and the logs (which showed no signs of being burned) rearranged themselves into a table. A kettle flew over to the middle, and a cup set itself at each of their sides. Then the woman with the kimono tapped the kettle with her staff, and after two minutes passed the kettle whistled, and she poured steaming light green tea into the cups before them.

Serena's hand made ginger movements towards the cup, as she was a little frightened the tea might jump out of it too. Then her fingers gradually grasped the handle, and before she knew it she lifted the cup to her lips, the sweet smell of peppermint and chamomile helping to clear her head a little. As they took sips of their tea, Serena peered quizzically (and still dozily) at Atsuko, wondering whether or not to trust her. She had spotted her before on a date with Ash, and guessed she was nice, but this was the first time they ever spoke. And how did the tent and everything come flying out of the bag like that? Just as these thoughts were running through her head, Atsuko introduced herself. "As you may have imagined, I am indeed a witch. No, I'm not here to eat you or anything like that," she said with a chuckle as Serena opened her mouth in shock and a bit of fear. "There are some people around who are born with magic. And in the world where I come from, we have a society away from those who aren't. Maybe it's because we've been scared of each other because we're so different, but it's the law for us back home that we keep hidden."

Serena gave a puzzled frown at this and asked, "But I don't have magical powers. Aren't you going against the law now?" To which Atsuko replied candidly, "Well, maybe. The thing is from what I gather there aren't many witches and wizards around here. There may not even be enough to hold a society. Just a few camps here, a few hermits there. Besides, I couldn't leave you in Lumiose after the goblins attacked, could I?" Serena gave another frown and tilted her head. "Goblins?" Then Atsuko told her about how Corx, an army of goblins out for revenge, came to attack the humans, taking control of their Pokemon through strange new technology before a gigantic dragon-like phoenix spread its black wings and rained lasers that looked as if they were made of a crimson wind down upon the people...

With widened and shocked eyes Serena whispered, "That sounds like Yveltal! It's a Pokemon of our legends, said to hatch from a cocoon before destroying everything in its path. It drains life energy from everything before turning back into an egg. So it's turned back?" Atsuko replied with the same serious and fearful monotone she used when telling her all of this, "No, Serena. That thing is still flying over the land, still raining the same beams on the land. And it seems to have taken a nest in Lumiose..."

Atsuko continued to sip her tea and seemed to take a longer time swallowing each mouthful that came next. " I've seen some...bad things over there. After - Yveltal, I think you called it? - razed the city and petrified everyone, the goblins came out of their hiding place and took them -" She paused to take another sip with a pale face as her voice lowered and shuddered, "- they took the Trainers, wizards, witches and Pokemon alike, down underground. I don't remember what happened to them afterwards." Serena opened her mouth, about to ask how she had escaped, but then Atsuko said with a polite chuckle, "But that's enough about my side." Serena could tell that Atsuko knew her feeling of worry and fear as if it was her own. "How about you?"

Serena was a little disappointed that she didn't get the chance to ask, but went on to tell Atsuko about how she started dating Ash. "I always admired him from when I was little, ever since he helped me that day. I hurt my leg and was really scared and wanted to go home...but then he helped me get up, and told me to never give up until it's over. And from that day on, even though I'm still scared and want to give up sometimes, I told myself I'd keep moving forwards no matter what. He gave me so much encouragement, and I made friends on a journey with him that helped me too. Then we went our separate ways and I travelled, to go on to doing contests."

Atsuko smiled and then said to her, "Friends may depart, but the bonds hold firm at all times. The most important thing is to believe in your friends; have faith in those who believe in you." Serena smiled back, and then went on. "I went to Hoenn to try these contests out, but I never won anything. I think my Pokemon got stronger as we went on our path." Atsuko nodded, and then proceeded to encourage her. "That Ash sounds amazing. Do you remember anything else?"

Serena glowed in spite of herself, and she said, "We started dating a few years later, after exploring the world and taking on more challenges. He's grown into a stronger Trainer than ever, and I went on to..." But she stopped, puzzled. Where did she go again? Atsuko looked on with that same warm smile that encouraged her to continue, that seemed to share her own feelings. She looked down at her cup; she could see the strained tea and peppermint leaves in the remaining liquid. She finished her tea, feeling unable to think or say much else. "Thank you very much Atsuko, that tea was -"

Then the dreams she had flashed before her, as clear as day. Again, her past blurred before her while she knelt before the table; her childhood filled with fright, and the urge to give up on her endeavours and go home; her mother sending Fletchling to wake her up early in the morning for Rhyhorn racing; the day she left home to go on a journey to find Ash, who in her childhood had encouraged her and reminded her to keep going until it was over; making new friends along the way; finding a dream of her own; achieving that dream. Then a journey of her own, where she attended contests across the world...

~~~

The sand caressed the top of her feet over her sandals, and Braixen danced around the beach of Slateport with its beautiful grace, but now it had to adapt that into battles. This was something Serena wasn't accustomed to, as the Showcases in Kalos never featured battles, and she seldom had them aside from the plethora of brushes with Team Rocket and their wicked schemes. She was still nervous as usual, but her determination drove her on.  
"OK Braixen, Hidden Power!"  
Braixen summoned six lustrous white orbs which ascended and spiralled into the air.  
"Now use Fire Blast!  
Braixen raised her branch over her head, shooting forth a singular flame which came out in five arms, spinning as they came to meet the Hidden Power orbs -  
As the windmill flame summoned by the Fire Blast came into contact with the orbs, they burst in multiple coloured sparks. Then Braixen stowed her branch away and bowed towards the sound of clapping -  
But then both Braixen and Serena looked up. The claps came from a girl with brown hair who approached them with a cheerful smile. "That was a great show, Serena!" Serena put a hand to the back of her head and blushed slightly, chuckling. "Uh, thanks...who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl came to a stop a few feet from them and took out a soleil. "My name's May. I came from Littleroot Town, here in Hoenn."

May and Serena both strolled through the market on the way to the Pokemon Fan Club, browsing through the various stalls selling incenses and offering services (a young girl with lilac hair was rubbing her hands in a pot of cream which gave off a faint floral scent, before gently massaging an Eevee for its Trainer), and all the while chatted about their adventures in Hoenn and Kalos respectively.  
"Showcase?" May tilted her head slightly with a furrowed brow, spinning her soleil subconsciously. "What's that?"  
"Well, it's this competition we have in Kalos." Serena was bending down slightly as she looked at May's Skitty, which came out of its Poke Ball earlier. "We have performances where we and our Pokemon show off our costumes, dances and moves, all before an audience that votes for their favourites. Then we have cooking sections where we bake some goodies for the judges. And we have to collect Princess Keys in order to take on the Master Class challenge, and go for the title of Kalos Queen."  
May perked up as Serena spoke of the Showcase. "That sounds a lot like Contests, except for the baking. Though we do make Pokeblocks to give our Pokemon as treats and to prepare for them. Did you do any battles in that competition?" Serena replied, "No. The main idea behind the Showcase is building and strengthening our bonds with our Pokemon." May looked over towards the beach in the south with shining eyes as she recalled those words. "Strengthening our bonds with our Pokemon..."  
Serena then asked nervously, "Um, is it OK for me to pet your Skitty?" May looked over, and then beamed, "Of course you can!" Then Serena went down with one hand on her knee, the other reaching out to the Kitten Pokemon, which mewled with interest as it edged slowly towards her...  
May's Skitty nuzzled its face with a contented expression against her caressing fingers and palm. Then before Serena knew it both of her knees met the ground, and the Kitten Pokemon lifted its front paws up and leaned on her knees, clearly enjoying itself greatly as it continued to snuggle up to her hand as it was being stroked. May looked on with sparkly eyes, whispering in a high and ecstatic voice, "You two are so adorable! Skitty really likes you."  
Serena laughed nervously and blushed a little, and then said, "Do you know where the nearest lab is? I'm looking to get one of the starter Pokemon here." May replied, "My dad should be able to help with that. His lab is in Littleroot Town where I come from, but he often spends his time outdoors doing field research. Which starter are you hoping to get?"  
Serena rubbed her fingers over the blue ribbon she wore as she frowned in thought, before musing mildly, "I haven't really thought about it to be honest. The starters are Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip, right?" May nodded and said, "They're all really cute and become super strong as they evolve. I chose Torchic as my partner on my journey across Hoenn. And my dad discovered recently that they can Mega Evolve!" Serena replied to this, "Yeah, I saw them in Kalos! Mega Evolutions are crazy strong. Do you have a Blazikenite?"

May twirled her soleil and looked down slightly. "No, not yet. Dad said I wasn't ready for a Mega Stone yet. But I'm going to keep getting stronger, and become a top coordinator!" At this, a crackly voice said from waist height, "Did somebody say stones?" May turned around and looked down at the source of the voice coming from a lowly stall. Serena peered around her and saw an unusually short man, except his features didn't look quite human to her. His ears and nose were pointed, his head like a dome adorned with white hair and a pointed hat, and his black eyes glinted as he looked up at them, wearing a businesslike expression that seemed customary to him. Then he withdrew hands with exceptionally long fingers that wrapped themselves around a grey cloth before laying it out flat on the stall before them. The cloth lay empty for a few seconds, before several stones materialised onto it before them...

~~~

"Serena? Is everything alright?" Atsuko looked on with that sweet expression of kindly patience with a helping of concern. Serena flushed slightly, having not expected so much kindness from this woman she only just met less than an hour ago. "I - I'm OK. I just remembered a lot of things at once..." And then she went straight into her newfound memories of Hoenn. Atsuko listened intently, and looked up sharply at the mention of the man who was selling stones. "That sounds exactly like a goblin." Serena then stammered, "You mean that was one of the goblins who attacked Lumiose?" Atsuko sipped her tea and frowned in thought. "Well...not all of them are bad. I remember learning about the history of our world at school, and there's been a lot of bad blood between us. But I have met some goblins who seem decent enough. They take immense pride in what they make though. Not surprising really, their skill in crafting things is far beyond humans."

Atsuko cleared her throat and got up to put the now drained cups away. Serena asked her, "So what do we do next?" The witch replied, "I think that we should take some rest first before we -" But she broke off; a peculiar sound like shattering glass came from outside. The sound of guttural voices and the clanks of metal followed. "Goblins," she muttered. "They broke my protective charms!" Then she threw a cloak at Serena, took the staff, and murmured, "Put it on and don't make a sound." Then in her left hand she drew a small bag of glittering black powder, then moved out slowly, firmly grasping the staff as it began to glow. Serena looked on as she felt the cloak; its fabric felt old, yet supple and smooth as water. Then shouts came and bursts of light flashed on the entrance to the tent; there must be a fight going on. Serena acted on instinct, throwing the cloak over herself and crouching under the table out of sight.

Eight minutes had passed with more bangs and shouts from outside, then with a yell and a thud, the flap of the tent was wrenched open. For a moment Serena thought it was Atsuko, and was ready to lift off the cloak, but stopped at the sound of metallic spurs clinking their way in. Two goblins came in, shorter than Serena and clad in tough, roughly woven Tauros leather embedded with studs that glowed like semi-precious stones, and each holding a crossbow out from their fronts. Black eyes glinted out from their helmets as they scoured the tent, talking of a branch in a vault and how they were going to "convert" the humans. One of them was looking directly at Serena, slowly creeping closer to her, sniffing the area; he smelled her perfume. He was crouching at her level, very close, his eyes peering around the legs of the table. She put a hand to her mouth, staying as silent and still as she possibly could.

Suddenly, a cloud of opaque black smoke exploded into the tent, enveloping everything. Then Serena jumped as a hand lay on her shoulder, before Atsuko's voice whispered, "Let's get out of here quick, Serena. Hold on tight..." And then she screamed as a feeling of being twisted and forced through a tube went across her whole body; her eyes were being pushed into her head, her ears squashed against her skull, it was impossible to breathe, she thought she was going to explode -

The sensation stopped as suddenly as it started, and their feet met ground that softened and got wet from rain. Serena fell to her knees within a second, coughing and spluttering. Atsuko put a hand to her back, looked around and said, "I think we're safe for now. I'm sorry to give you a scare like that, but we had to move quickly. They were going to take you -" But then she froze, taking her hand off Serena's back and picking up her staff. Serena looked up through streaming eyes and saw her stance, still, silent and alert. Her kimono got torn and a trickle of blood came from the side of her head, but she looked steady. Then Atsuko passed Serena a bottle of water and the cloak from the tent ("Take small sips, it'll help you get over the shock. And keep the cloak on. I'll be back soon, don't worry."), then moved slowly into the shadows of the trees, peering out as if looking for the source of a noise that Serena hadn't noticed yet.

And as she rose to a kneeling position clutching her chest and still taking shallow breaths, more questions rose to her mind, which was still wracked with grief over Ash yet oddly clear. Who was Atsuko really? Why was she going to all this trouble just to save her? What happened to May? And the branch in the vault mentioned by the goblins...was it the same as the one Atsuko was holding? Just what were these branches?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Someone with less sharp hearing wouldn't have distinguished it from the light breeze rustling the canopy above, but there was almost no doubt to Atsuko; there was a Pokemon around here in trouble. As she got closer, she could hear the rattling of chains. Then she stopped at a tree marked with a symbol, the sound of chains coming from beneath its roots. In addition to the chains rattling, a rustle up above made her look up and see a Dedenne gazing at her from behind the dewy branches, frowning and tilting its head while nibbling quietly at a Nanab Berry. There was a small gap carved into the trunk on the other side, too small for Atsuko to crawl through. But something smaller could fit in...

She readied herself, and for the first time since she performed the ritual, she transformed into her Pokemagus form. With a flash of blue light Atsuko convulsed; her hands clamped into fists which morphed into hooves which hit the ground with a clop, a dark pelt growing over her body as it shrunk and turned, leaves growing around her neck, horns appearing as her face changed.

She gently moved her legs, then moved over to a nearby puddle to check her reflection, and see if it worked; Atsuko managed to transform in the ritual without any problem, but she still had her doubts like Serena did. To her relief, it worked! As a Skiddo, she was now small enough to squeeze into the hole in the trunk. She raised her now-horned head up to see the Dedenne put its berry aside on the branch, showing intrigue rather than surprise, and then scamper off into the canopy out of sight. Then she turned to the hole and squeezed herself through, and she thought she could smell Serena's perfume as she followed the rattling of metal echoing inside...


End file.
